


Watching

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Narcissa had never really meant to be a voyeur, she didn't want to be a voyeur.... still, as she stood and watched Bellatrix undress, hidden safely in the little side-room with the door open. Bella is undressed now and she walks with a steady purpose, her entire body moving carefully but incredibly sexually. Bellatrix seemed to know she was watched and, when she settled on the bed it was the side nearest Narcissa. Narcissa watches as Bella settles herself fully back on the bed, runs a teasing hand over her stomach, then up, teasing her breasts, a low moan of pleasure escaping her. Narcissa continues to watch, aware of her own body reacting as if Bella was touching her. Bellatrix runs a hand lower, over her hips and down, between her thighs. Narcissa watches until Bella comes undone, then she moves away, shutting her door carefully.


End file.
